Eight Minutes Upside Down
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. Buffy and Willow go out for a late meal and have some interesting waiters waiting for them. Just a silly lil' story. COMPLETE.


**Don't own a thing. **

Buffy had laid down for a nap several hours ago and groaned as she realize her plan for a quick hour down in the comfy bed had turned into a six and a half hour one instead.

Buffy sat up in the large bed and looked around the hotel room, blinking a lot, still trying to fully wake up.

Her hand reached over to the lamp on the table beside the bed, and groaned again at the bright light.

When she finally adjusted, she grabbed her cell phone off of the charger and began dialing the number she'd written down on the notepad beside it.

Visiting hours at the hospital would be over now so she called to tell her father she was sorry she'd slept through the entire evening, that she'd see him tomorrow, and to have a good night.

When she sat the phone back down, she got out of the bed, groaning some more. She walked across the room to the small bathroom to clean herself up a bit.

Next, she went across the hall and knocked on the door.

There wasn't an answer, so she tried again.

A few minutes later, Willow answered, looking like she'd been taking herself a hell of a nap as well. "Buffy! I think I fell asleep."

Buffy laughed. "I did, too. But I called dad and let him know I'd be back there in the morning."

"Good. Any changes?"

She shook her head, following the redhead into the room. "Not really."

Willow nodded, covering up a yawn. "I'm starving, you?"

Buffy smiled. "Hence me coming to get you."

The redhead beamed. "Cool. Let me just get ready then we'll head out."

"Sounds good."

Willow grabbed a small bag and went towards the bathroom. Buffy sat on the bed, grabbing the remote and started watching the late cast of the local news.

Willow returned a few minutes later and the two of them waited until the end of the story they were going on about, then she asked if she were ready to go.

"Absolutely. I wonder what all might be open this late?"

"Me too. Kind of not wanting to just get a burger and fries, you know?"

Buffy nodded.

OoOoO

The two girls didn't end up going very far, seeing a steakhouse open just in front of the hospital, which was only down the road from where they were staying. The checked the hours sign noting they were cutting it pretty close but it'd work. The bar stayed open later, too.

"Ladies," a red-haired man greeted with a big smile. "Two for this evening?"

They nodded.

"Alright." He grabbed two menus. "If you will follow me..."

Buffy could tell her friend had a crush on him right off bat, she nudged her to go first.

Willow blushed a little, then hurried to catch up with him.

"This do for you ladies?" he asked standing in front of a booth.

"Yes, this would be fi...fine."

"Good deal."

He let them slid into the booth then laid the menus before each of them. "Your server tonight will be Angel. He should be over here in just a minute to get you guys. Anything else I can do for you?"

Willow shook her head.

"Cool. You?"

Buffy smiled, glancing at his nametag. "No, I think we're good for now. Thanks, uh, Daniel."

He smiled. "It's Oz. Everyone calls me Oz. They won't let me wear a nametag with it though. Bastards!"

"I heard that!" came from the side.

"Good," Oz said with a grin. "Then you know I'm complainin'!" He looked at the girls again. "Have a good evening y'all."

"You too."

He started away, dancing to the song that just started to play on the jukebox.

Buffy and Willow both couldn't help but start laughing.

OoOoO

It was just a few minutes later when the girls were joined again.

"Hello, ladies. You all know what you'd like to drink tonight?"

Buffy turned her head and tried not to drool at the hands-down most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life.

Willow even squeaked.

When neither spoke, he raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Drinks."Willow said, then flipped her menu over to try and locate the drinks section.

The girls had been too caught up in talking to even get that far yet.

"Sweet tea," she said after a moment. Then, the redhead kicked her friend.

"Ow!" Buffy cried. She too turned the menu over and gave it a brief one-over. "Mr Pibb," she told him.

"Good choice," he said, pointing his pen at her. "I will be back with those in just a few."

OoOoO

Buffy let her head fall to the table in front of her as he walked away. "Oh, my God."

Willow laughed.

"Did you see how handsome he was?" she asked, getting back up.

Willow nodded, grabbing some peanuts from the metal tin on the table. "Apparently they know how to grow 'em down here."

Buffy laughed. "I'll say."

OoOoO

It wasn't long before Angel returned with their drinks. He sat them down in front of the girls and asked if they were ready to order.

Buffy found herself drooling again. More so when he slid into the booth next to her.

Willow smiled. "Um, yeah. Steak and Barbeque ribs?"

He asked for the details and sides then turned to Buffy.

Willow had to kick her again. "Right. I will have... the Grilled chicken and shrimp combo."

Again he went through the details. "Alright. I will have..."

Oz came through, singing "Sweet Home Alabama" with the jukebox. He pointed box index fingers at the tall man as he went passed him.

Angel shook his head. "I will get your order started."

He grabbed the menus, slipped out of the booth and began stepping away when Willow called him back with, "Oh, and can we get a basket of mozzarella sticks, too? Please?"

He turned, wrote it down quickly then happily let them know he would.

The girls watched as Oz went running back down the aisle and jumped on the other man's back.

It didn't seem to phase him any, he kept walking over to the grilling area.

OoOoO

Angel returned, Ozless. "Here's some rolls and butter for you guys," he said, putting down a huge basket full. When they looked at him he shrugged. "It's end of the night, we have a bunch left over."

And the next time he returned, just a few more minutes later, he put the basket of mozzarella sticks down. "Here's these. The rest of your meal should be done shortly. Anything else I can get you in the meantime?"

Both girls shook their head.

"Alright." He turned his head. "'Night Amy!" he yelled.

A brunette turned her head and waved. "Later 'Gelus." Oz danced up to her, making her laugh.

Angel smirked at the scene. "People lose their mind around here this late," he told them. "I'll go check on your order."

He walked off, stopping at the front stand. Amy waved at them both then headed for the doors. He stood there for a few minutes talking to Oz, then another blonde girl who came up to them who worked there. The girls watched as he grabbed one of the menus from behind the shorter man and bopped her on the head with the plastic. He handed the menu back to Oz, then headed back for the grill.

"I have no idea what is going on here," Willow said, laughing.

OoOoO

During their wait, the girls were kept entertained by Oz still. He had sat another couple down but mostly put on a show, singing and air guitaring and such in the front area.

When Angel came back with their food, they were laughing hysterically.

Angel shook his head, putting their orders down. He was saying off what each were then paused. He turned his head. "Jesse!" he yelled.

Over behind the grill, a man looked up. "What?" he called back.

"Get over here!"

Jesse hurried over "What?"

"See anything missing?" he asked, nodding towards Willow's plate.

It took him a minute. "Shit," he drawled out. "I'm sorry, Red," he told her. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'll get you taken care of in just a sec."

"Mmhmm," Angel said, finishing putting things down.

"I can't think this late at night!" Jesse said, hurrying off. "Leave me alone! I'm only one man!"

Angel shook his head again. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Willow said, hardly keeping her laughter from spilling back out.

"You need a re-fill?" he asked. Willow nodded and he grabbed her glass. "I'll be back."

OoOoO

Oz came back through, bringing the bowl for Willow and her new glass. "Here you are. Apparently I'm doing everyone's job tonight."

"Going to get extra for it?" Buffy asked.

"No. Bastards!"

"I heard that!" was said again.

Oz turned around. "Good! Then you know I'm complainin'," he repeated. "I'm takin' a break!" he called out, then sat down at the booth next to them. He jumped and slid to the wall of it, put his legs out across the seat, and began snacking on some of the peanuts at the table.

"Oh, just do as you please, Oz."

"I will!" he said, raising his hand in the air.

OoOoO

Angel came back not too long later. "Sorry about that," he said to Willow.

"It's all good," Oz said from behind him. "I got your back."

Angel turned to look at him, not noticing him before. "Taking a load off?"

"That I am. Wanna join?"

He turned back to the girls. "Anything else you ladies need?"

They both said no.

"Alright then," he answered then went to the other side of the booth Oz was at.

Oz threw some of the peanut shells off into the floor, letting them join the traces of the day of others doing such. "I wouldn't be doing this shit if I was the one cleaning it," he said laughing.

Behind them, another guy walked by. He smacked Oz upside the head.

"Hey!" he smiled then, throwing some more out. "I'm just making sure you keep a job around here, that's all!"

"Uh huh."

OoOoO

Angel slid out of the booth and came back to the girls, clearing some of the plates. "Any thoughts about dessert this evening?"

Willow had been flipping through the little stand on the table. "How good are these bucket things? Some cheesecake sounds pretty good."

"They're a waste of money, honestly. They're maybe two bites. I'd get the whole slice."

Oz chipped in. "Yeah, they're only about this," he demenstrated with his hands," this big. The slice is more like this," again he did his best to give them an idea."

"Hmm. Okay. I think I'll get a slice then. Buf, you want one?"

Buffy nodded. "Sure, sounds good."

"Alright. I will be back shortly."

"Hey!" Oz called. "Now I want one, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Bring me one!"

Angel shook his head, Oz smiled.

OoOoO

"This is my jam!" Oz yelled out. "I've never heard this song in my life, but it's my jam!"

The girls couldn't help but laugh some more.

Angel did too as he returned. He sat the girls' down first then handed Oz his. "You girls going to want some boxes for the rest of that?"

Both still had plenty left. "Yeah, I believe so."

"Cool. I'll be right back."

Oz danced in the booth, grabbing his fork and singing into it. Or, rather mumbling wrong words.

OoOoO

Angel came back again. "Here you are. And hell take all you want," he told them. "I got more bread if you want it, they're just going to throw it away."

He went and sat down on the other side of Oz.

The girls ate and began putting the extra food away.

"Hell, take those too. I don't care. I'm not gonna tell anyone," Angel said when they got to the mozzarella sticks and the small holders with the marinara sauce in them.

"Shit, go for it," Oz chimed in. "We got plenty. I'm not sayin' nothing."

The girls finished, then Buffy looked over the check he'd left earlier. She put her card in and Angel got back up to grab it and then went to ring it up. "Oz, I'm probably going to need you to help with this."

"Damnit," the redhead muttered. "See, they can't do anything without me," he told the girls.

"Shut up, and get your ass over here."

They both returned. Oz went back to his cheesecake. Angel sat the black folder back down then went to join him.

Buffy shook her head, grabbing it back up. She signed the receipt, took her card back out, and left a hefty tip for the handsome waiter.

The two men on the other side continued sitting, eating and talking. They were joined by the blonde waitress from earlier, too.

The girls started gathering up their things to leave, still highly amused by everything.

OoOoO

"Question," Oz called out when they began getting out of the booth.

Both girls stopped to look at him.

"Do you two live around here?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, we're a few hours away... Sunnydale," she told him. "My dad lives out here, though."

"Gotcha. You gonna be in town for awhile?"

"Probably. He, my dad, is in the hospital right now and all."

"Sorry to hear that. Hope it's nothing serious?"

She shook her head again. "Nope, just a minor surgery. Then he has rehab and everything. Just got in town yesterday morning."

"Mmm. Well, feel free to come back anytime." He then told the girls both his and Angel's schedules.

Willow was so red Buffy was afraid she was going to set a fire.

"Thanks for the info," Buffy said.

"Anytime."

The girls continued grabbing their things then told the group to have a good evening. Then started heading out.

A few seconds later Angel rejoined them. "Here, I'll walk you out," he offered. "Can I carry those for you?" he asked, then took the white boxes from both and followed them out to Willow's car.

He sat them down and closed the door. "Have a good night, ladies."

"You too."

"I have no doubt of that," he said, looking in through the windows. "hope to see you guys again," he said, his eyes on Buffy as she fastened her seat belt.

Buffy smiled. "I'm sure you will."


End file.
